Bip
by HaruKuro
Summary: Bip. Sherlock n'aime pas le son qu'il attribue au lieu qui l'entoure. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il apprend à l'aimer.


**Suite et fin de _Pchit._ Je ne pouvais pas rester sur une histoire aussi triste sans dénouement final ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Je ne remercierai jamais assez les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé leurs pensées et ce qu'ils ont ressenti en lisant mes fics. Merci encore pour tout ! =)  
><strong>

**Bip**

Sherlock est assis sur le même siège.

Sherlock regarde fixement le même point.

Cela fait trois heures qu'il n'a pas bougé.

Ses doigts sont croisés. Il est légèrement penché en avant. Ses avant-bras reposent sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux sont vides.

Du sang est resté un peu sous ses ongles. Ses paumes, normalement pâles, sont bien roses.

Sa chemise a quelques taches rouges par-ci, par-là.

Sherlock a oublié beaucoup de choses.

Ses yeux le piquent un peu, la peau est sèche autour.

Son esprit, pour la première fois, ne marche pas à plein régime. Il erre.

Des pas résonnent dans le long couloir blanc. On s'assoit à côté de lui.

-C'est le meilleur chirurgien du monde, Sherlock. Il va s'en tirer.

Les paroles de Mycroft résonnent aussi dans sa tête.

Il ne bouge toujours pas.

Un soupir derrière son épaule droite.

La porte s'ouvre enfin. Le voyant passe du rouge au vert.

Le médecin qui sort a un sourire fatigué mais confiant aux lèvres.

Sherlock a relevé la tête, a crispé ses doigts et a les lèvres pincées.

Il ferme les yeux très fort en entendant la réponse du médecin.

-Il va s'en sortir. Sa santé est stabilisée. Il est hors de danger.

Et Sherlock s'affale en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, le visage douloureux.

Mycroft pose une main soulagée et affectueuse sur l'épaule de son cadet.

Sherlock ne la chasse pas. Il a posé sa tête contre le mur blanc. Il est à bout.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposez, monsieur Holmes. Vous êtes exténué. Revenez le voir demain, il sera réveillé et prêt à vous recevoir, dit d'un ton très doux le chirurgien. Lui aussi a besoin de repos.

Mycroft se lève, serre la main de son ami avec chaleur.

Sherlock le remercie si faiblement que les deux hommes le regardent avec étonnement.

Celui-ci passé, le chirurgien incline la tête et s'en retourne au bloc.

L'homme du gouvernement anglais se penche vers son frère, lui prend lentement le bras et l'aide à se lever. Sherlock obéit docilement, comme un enfant qui aurait perdu ses repères.

Il se laisse conduire jusqu'au dehors. Il se laisse monter en voiture. Il se laisse emmener au 221B à Baker Street. Il se laisse prendre dans les bras de madame Hudson.

Elle a les yeux rouges et un mouchoir à la main. Son teint blême montre que sa journée n'a pas été de tout repos.

Sherlock se retrouve au fond de son lit, avec un t-shirt et un caleçon propre sur lui.

Mycroft l'a forcé à prendre une douche et est resté jusqu'à ce que son frère soit couché.

Sherlock a toujours le regard dans le vague.

Il s'endort sans même s'en rendre compte.

**oOo**

Sherlock a toujours détesté les hôpitaux.

Il n'aime ni leur blancheur, ni leur silence, ni leur odeur.

Sherlock grimace dans le taxi qui le ramène à celui où John se trouve.

Mycroft est venu tôt pour voir comment il allait.

Le silence éloquent suite à ses questions, le vide dans les prunelles d'acier de son frère ont répondu à sa place.

Sherlock ferme les paupières un instant avant de payer le chauffeur et de descendre du véhicule.

Ses pieds le mènent jusqu'à l'accueil.

L'infirmière, en entendant le nom de famille murmuré, le laisse aussitôt passer avec un regard inquiet.

Dans le couloir l'inspecteur Lestrade lit une revue qu'il lâche dès que Sherlock arrive.

-Le médecin est sorti il y a quelques minutes. Il dit qu'il est encore endormi.

Sherlock ne dit rien.

Il acquiesce faiblement.

Lestrade pince les lèvres, lève le bras, le laisse redescendre en poussant un soupir.

Il ouvre la porte pour le détective consultant.

Sherlock entre et voit le lit de John.

Il avance lentement, par automatisme, et se laisse écrouler sur la chaise de visite qui a été placée là à cet effet.

Il observe tout.

-John...

Il voit le drap se lever régulièrement, doucement.

Il voit le visage serein de son ami.

Il voit le cardiogramme qui dessine des courbes, toujours les mêmes.

Il voit John en vie.

Et Sherlock pleure pour la seconde fois de sa vie.

En silence.

Il serre ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Ses épaules s'agitent au fil de ses sanglots.

-John !

**oOo**

Cela fait trois jours.

Trois jours qu'il vient pour passer la journée sur la même chaise.

Chaque fois c'est Mycroft qui le ramène à Baker Street.

-John...

Même litanie.

Même refrain.

Même prière.

-John...

Il entend un bruissement.

Il entend les « bip » de la machine s'accélérer.

Il entend un profond soupir.

Il entend plusieurs bruissements.

Et il entend la voix de John.

-Bonjour Sherlock.

Il redresse la tête.

Le voit sourire faiblement au milieu des draps blancs.

Sherlock se moque des battements irréguliers de son cœur.

Il tend une main tremblante et prend celle de John pour la serrer très fort.

Et il sourit.

-Bonjour John.

Ils se dévisagent en souriant.

-Tu as fait une merveilleuse compression à la piscine, marmonne John, ses yeux pétillant de vie. Tu aurais pu être un fantastique infirmier, tu sais !

-Tsss. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre... souffle Sherlock et il constate combien la main de son ami est faible.

-Je savais que tu serais là.

-De quoi ?

-Je savais que tu serais là à mon réveil.

Sherlock serre un peu plus la main de John.

Il n'entend plus rien. Il ne sent plus que la chaleur du corps de John.

Et il ne voit que John en vie.


End file.
